The Love Between The HalfLing and The WerePup
by Allie Dixon Langdon
Summary: Hi my name is Tyler McCall and i a half-ling or hybrid,i am half vampire and half human. i have a twin brother name Scott McCall,my step-brother Stiles,my uncle Jim they all know about me being a vampire.Derek/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Teen Wolf i only own Tyler Lissa McCall._**

My name is Tyler lissa McCall and I am going to tell u a little something about myself. First off i have a very imporant sceart and it is that i am a half vampire and half human, how i came to be is my mom was pregnant with me and my twin she thought she was just prenant with one baby my brother,well one night she was comeing home from work and a guy jumped her he bit her, my mom was rushed to the hospetle, the dr.s knew she wasn't going to make it she lost to much blood,they took my brother out first and then saw me i didn't cry they thought i died along with my mother,But i didn't they did something and i started to cry that was the momnet they knew something was wrong with me.I have a twin brother name Scott JakesonMcCall and we live with are moms friends Layla and Jim Stilinsky, Beacon Hills California we lived here are whole life but are father moved away right after my mom furnel he told my moms friend layla he didn't want us because we took his wife away him. So we never get to see him to be truth we never got to say mommy or daddy we learn to say uncel Jim and aunt Layla but it was a week after we was born are aunt layla had a babyboy Stiles Derek like us almost stiles got to call his mom mommy and he had a dad but when we was 8 starting 3 grade aunt layla had gotten cancer after fighting for 8months she died stiles lost a mother for me and scott we lost agan a mother the only woman we new the only mother figure we had,uncle jim rasied us even with his life as the town Sheriff. As i got older i started to have uges to bite people i fought the them only my brothers knew about me,one night on my 14 birthday i was out and i couldn't fighter them anymore i bit someone and i killed them. my brother found out and helped me get thorw it, now that we are all 16 i have my life as a teenage vampire but sometime i think to myself that my brother is what keeps some of me that is human i can go out in the day time, eat food, but i have to drink blood to live and yes i have fangs they look like nomale teath but come down sharper when i hunt or bit someone,sometime i wish i could be nomal like my had to tell on person about me my uncle jim about me in case i got out and killed someone he could help and he can get me bloodbag from the blood banks or sometimes i get blood from my brothers or him but i only take blood from them is i need it. Aways my nicknames are LC or TC or Ty i have werid nicknames too i am obssed with wolfs and i am sometimes wolfgirl or vampire because i also loved vampires. Anyway my brother and I both have asmha. i am scared that if i fined someone to love me for me i will scared i will hurt them or will someone change that.

**_Please Reveiw thanks._**

**_PEACE,LOVE, TEENWOLF. _**

**_LOVE ALLIE._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Teen Wolf i only own Tyler Lissa McCall._**

Tyler get up we have school her brother Scott said. ok i'm up Tyler said she got dressed in black jeans with her hot pink shiet with black letter that said BITE ME with blood dripping down from the letters and purple vans,tyler keeps her hair curly and light make up. Tyler gos to scotts room and stiles room are right next to each other so she puts both of she hands up and hits there doors and they both say they are coming and she gos down and gets something to eat and grabes she white contaner and it was red and she gets a glass and pups the the blood into it and heats it up then scott and stiles comes down and she get her blood and drinks it washes the glass and puts it every morning can you get up and drink that before i get down here Stiles said tyler just looked down and scott came to her and huged her being her twin he can feel everything she can. she didn't asked to be this way stiles now stop Scott said.

**_Please Reveiw thanks._**

**_PEACE,LOVE, TEENWOLF. _**

**_LOVE ALLIE._**


End file.
